


Daddy's Little girl Chapter 3- Part 1

by Christy651



Series: Daddy's little girl [3]
Category: non - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Dreams, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christy651/pseuds/Christy651
Summary: After the intense scene from chapter 2, Daddy gets lost in his thought world and thinks about his submissive and how hard it is not touching her (Which is a punishment for her but also effects him) he thinks of everything he wants to do to her to corrupt her.
Relationships: Dominant-Submissive - Relationship
Series: Daddy's little girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737919
Kudos: 23





	Daddy's Little girl Chapter 3- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Daddy's perspective, part two will be from Babygirl's perspective and will be a continuation from where I left this part off ;)

Part 1  
Daddy’s perspective:

She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms, it’s quite a sight thinking she was screaming and cursing in ecstasy only moments ago.  
She was so petit with perky breasts, a tiny waist and an ass that fit perfectly in my hands. She was so small compared to me and it almost made my stomach clench thinking how easy it could be to hurt her. Her blond hair cascaded in waves over my arm and chest and she smelled like sex and vanilla. Her pretty blue eyes slightly puffy from her crying earlier, but it was worth seeing her tears knowing she was now sated till at least tomorrow.  
Its insane how fast she recovers from a scene and it only makes me want the fuck her till she’s a broken pile beneath me. She likes it that way anyway.  
Her breathing hitched slightly and she clawed at my shirt.  
I wonder what she’s dreaming about…  
Her legs were tangled with mine and my knee rest gently against her thigh. I could feel her skin heating up against me and her heartbeat fluttered against my chest, then she whimpered and clawed me closer. I take back what I said earlier about her being sated. She’s a devil spawned from Aphrodite sent to torture me every second of my waking (And slumbering) life!  
I felt my jeans tighten across my crotch, and I knew, if she woke up she would feel me pressing against her stomach, a hard-on I’ve been nursing for this past week just looking at her. Seeing her body in that translucent bikini didn’t help one bit, and every second of this day I’ve been fighting intense urges to rip that skimpy piece of string and cloth from her luscious body and fuck her silly.  
This whole day has been spent resisting unbelievingly amounts of teasing from her; she would bend over to pick things up, wiggling her perky butt at me, then just straighten up and walk away like nothing happened. She never even glanced back to see my dumbfounded expression. The worst parts where seeing her dive into the pool only to emerge with a bikini so translucent she might as well not be wearing anything at all, and her crawling across her towel, giving me a nice view of her wet crotch and ass. The valley between her thighs is I drive I longed to take at that moment.  
She had nice and strong legs, and at that moment watching her crawling across her towel, I wanted nothing more than to see how hard she could squeeze my hips between her strong thighs.  
Her areolas and hard nipples where beacons begging for attention underneath the cloth, teasing me and calling me to wrap my lips around, and the moment she pulled her bikini bottoms up and gave me a glimpse of her pussy lips and cheeks being spread by cloth…. Well you can imagine what I wanted to do right about that moment…  
But, she was a brat and she deserves what she’s getting.  
It started with something silly, like her dressing in a tiny skirt and blouse when we left for the club one night, and it ended with her dancing and some random guy having his hands all over her hips and midsection. I didn’t know who I wanted to murder the most, her for being such a whore, or him for touching her.  
The best part was, she KNEW EXACTLY what she was doing to me. She knows I hate it when someone else touches or looks at her the way I am supposed to, just one of her teasing schemes.  
That night was the longest night of my life. It was spent tying her up while she was bent over my favorite office chair, getting spanked till her rump was 50 shades of bruised, then only to continue edging her with various toys and never bringing her relief. I’ll never forget how much she was crying and begging to cum. Her pleading voice sent tremors down my body and my cock hardened even more. She was dripping down her thighs and her lips where so swollen and tender from my administrations, I couldn’t help but wonder how hard she’d cum If I were to take her right then and there, tied up, open for me to abuse as I saw fit.  
The best part in seeing her this helpless, is slow and easy teasing, making her feel every inch of the dildo slipping into her tight cunt, then slowly out, then roughly in and out till she’s tethering on the edge of cumming, then just stopping. Slow torture has always been her kryptonite.  
This denim was getting way too tight for my liking and her mewling sounds aren’t helping!  
Her nipples where hard pressing against my chest and her lips where parted and slightly swollen, yet perfectly pink and waiting to be kissed. I haven’t done that in over a week either… I wanted nothing more than to press my lips gently against hers, feeling her melt into a buddle at my feet…then… ravage her with such intensity that will steal the air from her lungs. Those lips would look so good wrapped around my….  
She stirred again and moaned softly in her sleep. I needed to get out of here NOW. But then she started grinding against my knee in an attempt to satisfy the burning need her dream just invoked. She was torturing slowly grinding up and down my knee and leg I could almost feel her juices seeping through my jeans. I could smell her arousal and it woke up such a burning desire to have her wrapped around my cock. I wanted to bury my whole girth into her tight little pussy and feel her squeeze and flutter around me in rapture. I wanted her dripping all over my dick and thighs, soaking me as I fuck into her like a lion tearing up his pray.  
She looked irresistible with her blotchy pink cheeks and blushing chest, I almost forgot her punishment and touched her silky skin. I wanted to run my hands up and down her skin and feel her body tremble beneath my fingers. I wanted to feel goosebumps rise all over her skin as I touch my lips to her thighs and inhale her honey scent. She smelled like a sweet flower I wanted to have my nose in all the time, but most of all, I want to bury my face in her honeypot and lick up every single drop of honey her body would allow me till she’s but a quivering, whimpering mess in my hands…  
“Daddy…” she whimpered softly in her sleep, and I watched her face contort into pure pleasure as she started grinding faster.  
I groaned softly as I felt her body writhe against mine. I was impossible to think when her body was pressed so close and her needing me so badly, I guess the one thing that sent my mind into overdrive was feeling her belly pressed against my now hard cock, and writhing and grinding against it.  
Her breathing was coming in short little pants now and I could feel her whole body build up to an impending release. But I withdrew my knee from between her thigh just in time to delay her high. She gasped in protest and pressed her face into my chest whimpering.  
I saw tiny tears escape the corner of her eyes as her pleasure was cut short. That’s the way it has to be even if it pains me seeing her that way. Three more days to go then I can finally touch her. Does she even realize how hard this is on me? Silly girl, she never thought about the consequences and now we both are in this stupid predicament together.  
My blood was boiling as I slowly slipped out of her room to finish the gardening I left behind. I needed to get this frustration worked out of my system before I punish her again for absolutely no reason known to her. This was all my doing, but it was completely and utterly her fault!  
On one hand, I make the rules…. On the other hand, I know she deserves this.  
Fuck this is twisted!  
I was picking hard at the rocky ground to loosen the rocks from the soil, and then shoveled out all the extra soil and rock, leaving behind the perfect hole for a backyard pond. She loved fish so much, and for some reason she had a thing for the sound of water running, so who was I to deny her the pleasure?  
Before long I found myself glancing up at the sky. It was slowly getting darker and clouds started rolling in. I quickly glanced at my watch, fuck, and its five thirty already! I didn’t realize I’ve been here for more than three hours. This was exactly what this dry ground needed; rain. My eyes found her towel and hat still laying at the edge of the pool where she laid earlier that day, waiting like she would return any minute, except now there was no sun and she would likely get wet in the next two hours.  
I smirk played upon my face; maybe getting her wet in the rain was not such a horrible idea after all…  
No!  
I need to finish up, pack away all the gardening gear and help her with diner, if she is awake by now…  
But I needed a shower more than food right now, my hands are raw, my shoulders are aching and my vest is soaked with sweat and dirt. I really needed to get this all cleaned up. I quickly picked up her towel and hat, went inside and placed her things in her room, and at quick glance, she was nowhere in sight. At one hand I am happy at not seeing her, at the other I was wondering where she was. I left her room and made way to mine, grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt from the closet and went into the bathroom for a long relaxing shower.  
It felt good washing away the day and leaving it where it’s supposed to be; the drain. But the longer I stood under the shower spray, the more I started worrying about her and where she was. I am not used to her being this quiet, she’s usually a very huge attention seeker and very annoying in a loving but fun manner. Was she cooking, coloring or thinking of ways to lure me out into sinning? The latter scared me, because I have no idea how long I’d be able to hold on to that very thin rope called my self-control. It was raveling thinner by the minute.  
I quickly jumped out and dried off, got dressed and set upon the adventure on finder her in our house. It was like playing hide and seek with a toddler… there where so many places she could hide, just because she was so petit. But what I found made me stop dead in my tracks and my mouth run dry. I felt like a man stranded in the desert staring at a waterfall-mirage.  
There she was dressed in thigh-high stocking and one of my work shirts, the light blue one to be precise, gently swaying her hips as she was cooking. Her hair was wet from what I assume was a bath she took before I got into the house, and my mind reeled to what she could possibly be hiding under that button-up shirt of mine. She leaned closer over the stove and caught a whiff of what she was cooking, before adding some other ingredients and stirring again.  
The shirt lifted up to uncover her thighs and I pleaded the gods for it to lift higher. I needed to know what she had on underneath even if it killed me, and god, I’d be a dead man if she was naked under that shirt…  
“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me like I’m some sort of lunch meat, or are you going to help me?”  
Her voice cut right through my thoughts and brought me crashing down… well, who would say no to such a lovely lady wearing my clothes?


End file.
